Of Missing Eyebrows and Mini Skirts
by Domofudge
Summary: Another average World Meeting, or so they had hoped. Crack!Fic, no pairings, purely for humor. May be continued.
1. 17 minutes late

Lost Eyebrows Crack!Fic. Not meant to actually portray any real countries, their politics, or relations with another. Based on Axis Powers Hetalia.  
Reviews, comments, and critique are all openly welcomed!

9:47 AM

The World Meeting should had started seventeen minutes ago, yet people were still missing from the World Meeting. Poland, America, England, and Northern Italy still had yet to arrive. People were getting impatient, roses were appearing where there definitely should not be roses, a trigger-happy Swiss firing like a madman and what was that half smiling cat doing in the corner?  
"Would everyone kindly SHUT UP and wait patiently?" boomed a very stern German, the room's atmosphere immediatly changing from chaotic to awkward. The blonde raised his gloved left hand to rub at his temples "We still have four people missing and we cannot start without them. However, when they do we should all be calm so we can get things moving as swiftly as possible."

_**BAM!**_

The door swung open to reveal a thin figure wearing a pink mini skirt decorated with polka dots and a frilled trim, complete with a matching set of high heels, belly-button top and hair ribbons.

"Like, hey~ Doesn't everyone totally think my outfit is like, gorgeous?" Poland. Behind the blond was a taller leaner person. He fixed his glasses and stepped forward to show himself. Blue tights underneath red boxers and a large American flag adorned the man, he was holding a can of soda in his left hand.

"Ahahahaha! Not as awesome as the hero though!" grinned the obnoxiously loud figure.

A long silence.

"What the hell are you two wearing?" shouted Germany, when suddenly yet another figure had just crashed inside through the window. It was a British man in a set of blue pajamas, glass flew everywhere. A few screams were heard as some of the members were injured.

"Don't touch my wife!"  
"Oh my god, Sweden spoke without his accent!"  
"Oh my god, Latvia just shouted out without studdering!"  
"I have glass in my eye!"  
"I see blood."

The barefoot blond quickly dashed up towards one of the many microphones set up on the World Meeting table. He grabbed it in his hands, his face sweating and flushed due to physical strain. People were still running everywhere. Sweden was tending to an injury Finland got to his eye. Denmark thought England breaking in was an invitation to a destruction party and was now destroying multiple peices of furniture with his axe. Being protective of his sister, Switzerland broke out his gun again also leading to Prussia jumping in through the now open window with a broadsword to join the fight.

"Kesesesese! Counquering your vital regions! GYAH! Devil woman and her pan!"

"d-d-Don't touch that curl!"

Then England spoke into the microphone finally able to catch his breath.

"Some bloody,off the trolley wanker, broke into my home, shut my alarm off and shaved off both of my eyebrows! I expect an explanation this instant!" the speaker was England. He looked the same as usual, only a bit panicked and disoriented and of course in his pajamas. At first, no one understood exactly what the Brit had said, until they noticed his face was missing two figures. Eyebrows...GONE.  
Germany groaned "Today was going to be the longest meeting ever..."

~~~~~  
This is only chapter one! How will Feliciano enter the scene? What will they do about the two in costumes, broken window, and distraught England? If I get enough reviews I'll continue this story!


	2. Mafia Bunnies

Suddenly, someone else had walked into the room.

Italy had finally arrived smiling "Sorry I'm late everyone, you see I took a siesta and I forgot to set an alarm for me to wake up." "Just sit down already, we have to sort all of this ou-uaaaaAAH! OH MEIN GOTT" a certain German man panicked.

The Italian was in a one peice bunny suit, being litterally carried by multiple members of the mafia. Not to mention, all of them seemed to be loaded with intimidating weapons. In North Italy's hands was a trophy, with two eyebrows taped to the front. "Doitsu! Doitsu! I'm helpful right? I've been training my mafia and now I have Englands eyebrows! Ve~ Ve~ Can we get pasta now?"

"You bloody wanker! YOU STOLE MY EYEBROWS!"  
"Uwaaa~ England is scary!"  
Veneciano's "squad" then immediatly pointed their guns and weapons towards England, causing America to hold up his pistol and China to hold up a wok pan. Russia took out his pipe and giggled.

"It doesn't matter what's going on right now, you'll all be one with Mother Russia, right?"

Soon bullets were firing, windows were breaking, pipes and pans were being swung everywhere..Was that a mafia member fighting a giant yellow bird?  
"Kesesese! Meet GAMA-Gilbird!"

Yet throughout the chaos, even more was yet to come. The south wall opposite of the entryway and to the left of the window where England first entered another problem. Chunks of wall and clous of dust filled the room, and amoung the giant gilbirds and guns and spandex was a giant America-mochi.

"Aaaw, look at little blob-me. He's so heroicly adorable!" laughed America, running towards the beast and poking it. The giant blob jiggled a little before belching fire towards the giant Gilbird nearby. Poland ran in circles amoungst the panic screaming.  
"Like, this is so not cool! I can't run from, like, you know, crazy GIANT stuff in like..HIGH HEELS!"  
"America, look at what you've done! I bet all of your bloody fast food and chemical plants made this beast!  
"Ve~ Doitsu! It's so cute!" giggled a certain Italian that was being carried by the giant Amerimochi.  
"Italy! Get down!"

"Idiota! God, fratello you're such an idiot! If you die I will revive you and kill you again! Now get down!" shouted a less kind brunette, only to be interrupted by a Spaniard in a sombrero.

"Lovi, don't be so mean to your brother. He's being a friend to this freak of nature."  
"Go away sombrero-freak! I can yell at my brother if I want to!"  
"But Lovi~ Oh hey!Your face looks like an angry tomato!"  
"Shut up!"

"SIIIILEEEEEENCE!!!!" Germany screeched at the top of his lungs, firing a rifle towards the ceiling.

And then Japan flew by in a Sailor Moon outfit holding what seemed do be a cat with Greece's curl...

Dear god..What have I done?! This chapter proves that I should NOT eat chicken nuggets with milkshakes and asparagus before bed.  
I think I made the eyes of all your readers BLEED.

Reveiews and comments and such are much appreciated! :3


End file.
